


bill hakee kelatukia

by kuha



Series: SE mut se o suomeks [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuha/pseuds/kuha
Summary: öö en muista kuka vittu twiittas jotai et jos a/b/o ois juttu nii si kelalt vois hakee tukii siihe mut se inspiroi tän. tätä inspiroi myös joku fic jonka löysin täält. also nimet on suomennettu.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier
Series: SE mut se o suomeks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554922
Kudos: 4





	bill hakee kelatukia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saatanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saatanea/gifts).



> öö en muista kuka vittu twiittas jotai et jos a/b/o ois juttu nii si kelalt vois hakee tukii siihe mut se inspiroi tän. tätä inspiroi myös joku fic jonka löysin täält. also nimet on suomennettu.

viljami, joka tunnetaa paremmi vilinä, on ollut kelan nettisivuilla jo vähän liiankin pitkään omaan makuunsa.

jätkä oli täyttämässä hakemusta kiimapäivärahaa varte. vili o aiva liia kiimane ei voi ees käydä töissä, vittu mikä pettymys suomen kansalle.

no sit vilin jätkä, rikhardi jota tosin kutsutaa rikuks, tuli sen luo.

"ai vieläkö sä täytät tota kela hakemusta?" riku kysy ja vili vaa örisi jotai.

"pitäsköhä mu täyttää se su puolesta?" se sit taas kysy ja vili taas örisi jotai ja si nous tuolistaan ja riku istahti siihe. riku täytti se hakemuksen melko nopeesti ja si se vaa hymyili vilil "ei se ny nii vaikeeta ollu, Iso Vili"

"h-ha-haista vittu riku" vili sano sille

"jäkäti, jäkäti, jäk! änkyttäjä vilillä lähtee!"

si vili suuttu ja ne pani sillee tosi aggressiivisesti. aamen.

**Author's Note:**

> ole hyvä minea. tiiän et rakastat tällästä.
> 
> also mul ei oo mitää hajuu mite a/b/o toimii.


End file.
